


I Didn’t Just Kiss Him

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, High School, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Craig and Tyler's relationship over junior year of high school because complicated.Inspired by Jen Foster - I Didn't Just Kiss Her





	I Didn’t Just Kiss Him

Unlike everyone at this party Craig wasn’t drinking like it was the end of the world. Yes, he was drinking but it was on like his second cup into a party that had been going on for almost four hours. He was in the kitchen leaned against the counter, the kitchen was honestly the quietest place in this whole house. Sure people came in to get drinks and sometimes snacks, but they never stayed for long. Taking a sip of his drink he saw the door open; passing through the doorway was Tyler. The all-star of basketball and football, as he walked in a crowd of girls followed him. Craig had spoken to Tyler a decent amount of time; a few of his friends hung out with Tyler’s friends so it wasn’t uncommon that they talked. The guy is cool, kind of an asshole; but decent, Craig might have a small crush growing for the guy. Tyler saw Craig and made a B-line for him which sent Craig on guard; because why on earth was he doing that? As Tyler got to him, Craig was ready for whatever, almost; what happened next Craig couldn’t process. Tyler’s lip met his, they were rough and the kiss was hard and needy. Craig could hear the girls that followed Tyler in groan and whine before leaving them alone. Once they were all gone Tyler broke to kiss much to Craig’s dislike.  
“Let’s get out of here,” Tyler said as more of a demand than a question. He almost dragged Craig out the kitchen door and towards the front towards Tyler’s car.

They ended up at Craig’s house, his parents gone for the weekend so it was the ideal place. There was little talking and more kissing; the kissing easily led to more. The morning sun hurt Craig’s eyes as he opened them. Sitting up he hoped that maybe Tyer had stayed around, but a glance across his room and the cold spot beside him; gave him the answer he was looking for. He stayed there for a bit, a hand running through his curly brunette hair. With a sigh, he pushed himself out of his bed and went towards his door. Before he even reaches his bedroom door his heard his cell going off. Pulling it out of his jeans that laid on the floor, he unlocked it. He was greeted with over twenty texts message ranging from ‘Where are you?’ to 'I heard Tyler kissed you!’ Ignoring the older ones he checked his newest one; it was from Brock.  
‘Hey Craig. Just wanted to check and make sure you're at home and ok. I couldn't find you after the party.’ Craig quickly sent back that he was at home and safe, also asking if Brock had time to hang out today. With that said and done, he threw his phone on his bed and headed back towards his bed door then towards the bathroom.

Getting to school on Monday Craig was met with quickly hushed conversation as he passed by. Side glance that no one thought he saw and whispering as he stopped at his locker. What on earth was going on?  
“Craig!” Brock’s voice cut through Craig’s wondering, looking towards the left he saw the face that matched the voice along with Jon and David.   
“Morning.” He said to all three once they reached his locker, pulling out a book and a binder he felt a pull from Brock.  
“Follow us. Now.” Brock was never this urgent in the morning unless it was something important. Closing his locker Craig followed his small group of friends to their normal hang out. The classroom that was once the sewing room for the home ed class. Brock closed the door behind the group as they entered. Everyone took their normal spots as David and Jon busted out breakfast for everyone.   
“Craig, what happened at the party?” Brock asked as he took his biscuit and orange juice from David. Craig looked at Brock as he heard Jon set his breakfast beside him.  
“Nothing really. Danced some, talk with some people, hung out in the kitchen most of the time, and Tyler came up and kisses me out of the blue." Brock pointed at him when he brought up Tyler. He quickly swallowed his bit of food before talking.  
“Tyler kissed you. Right?” Craig nodded as he put jelly onto his biscuit.  
“That is not what is goin around,” David spoke up, Craig quickly looking to the black-haired Irishman.  
“What’s going around?” Craig asked, whatever was going to come out of this friend mouth Craig knew it would answer his early question. 

After school Craig cornered Tyler behind the gym; before he would have let it slide. Acted like nothing happened between them. It wouldn’t be hard seeing as they barely talked to each other. It was just a simple one night stand; a hit and run. Nothing to get torn up about however the lies that Tyler was spreading; will that is a whole other thing.   
“What the hell man?” Craig stared up at the sport's all-star. “Telling everyone that I was the one that kissed you.” Tyler didn’t reply as he turns to leave Craig spoke again. “Those scratches on your back aren't because you tried to fight it.” Tyler turned around to face Craig again, his face red; whether from embarrassment or anger, Craig didn’t know.  
“I was drunk dude. What do you want from me!?”  
“Stop spreading the damn lies! You swore you would respect me in the morning.” Craig’s words started to his catch in his throat, but he needed to get the words out now.  
“But when the sun came up you left without a warning.” Tyler heard the crack in Craig’s voice, he moved over to him. Putting a finger under his chin Tyler made Craig look up at him. He leaned down, placing his lips on Craig they kissed again. Craig’s arms wrapped around Tyler’s neck; he didn’t want to let him go. Tyler pushed Craig against the red brick wall of the gym, they were hungry for each other. Then Tyler pulled away, his smiled down at Craig as he leaned down more a nipped at his neck.  
“I’ll swing by a six to pick you up,” Tyler mumbled into Craig’s neck as he kisses it. Craig moaned lightly as he nodded. Tyler pulled away with a smile.  
“Good.”

A week past but the lies had yet to stop, Craig thinks they are growing. Walking into the old sewing room on Friday Craig groaned. No one was here yet; taking a sit on a table he heard the door open. Looking to the door he saw Kelly, a popular girl; her long blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail. As soon as he saw Craig her eyes narrowed, she nearly slammed the door behind her as she entered.  
“Stay away from Tyler!” Craig sent her a confused looked. “Stop stalking my boyfriend! You little harlot. I see or hear you have been around him again I will not hesitant to call the police on your ass.” Before Craig could say anything she turned and left. Not long after his friends showed up, with breakfast. Craig quickly telling them what happened.  
“So now Tyler is saying you a stalker,” Jon said.  
“Yes, and I didn’t even know he had a girlfriend!” Craig ran his hands through his hair, he felt like shit. Not only for being used but for sleeping with a guy who was already in a relationship.  
“I didn’t even know,” Brock said, so if Brock didn’t know then they were keeping it a secret.  
“I think he wishes he could forget, but he sure seemed to love every minute,” Craig mumbled, his three friends said nothing. Honestly, they didn’t know that they could say.

Craig stood at the tree Tyler and he had been meeting at for the past week, 8:30 and Craig was about to give up on Tyler showing tonight. Then he saw the lights from a vehicle, turning to where they came from he saw Tyler step out of the car and head over towards him. A smile on his face, but Craig only frowned. He was going to put an end to this; here and now.  
“Hey Craig,” Tyler said as he moved to kiss him but Craig moved away from Tyler.  
“It’s done, Tyler. I’m done.” Craig looked at the taller man dead in the eyes. Tyler seemed surprised at was Craig just said.  
“Kelly talked to me this morning.”  
“Oh.” That was all Tyler said, and Craig snapped.  
“Not only did you tell her I was stalking you but you are dating her! I’m just a toy to you! Something you can throw away when you're done with me.”  
“Craig come on.” Tyler moved to get closer to Craig but again the shorter male moved back.  
“I’m done with you Tyler. I’m done with the lies. I’m done being used. I would give everything to you, but you wouldn’t do the same. So bye.” Craig turned and left Tyler standing by the tree; they that once met at.

The rumors and gossip about Craig started to die down, but it didn’t help. Craig would watch as Tyler and Kelly started acting more like a couple, sweet talk, holding hands, kisses on the cheek; something that Craig wanted with Tyler. He missed him he really did. They didn’t talk anymore; Brock, Jon, and David still hung out with Tyler’s friends from time to time but Craig was never with them. He needed to forget he had to forget. 

Junior year passed slowly for Craig, but it did pass. It was summer break now; he spends most of the time playing games. Sometimes they were solo other time multiplayer, but today he was going to the theme park. Only because the tickets were half off and the others begged him to go. The park was nice as he walked with his friends thought it; it had been built for almost a year but this was his first time inside. 

Brock seemed to have and idea where he was going as he led the group throughout the crowds of people. It was a shaved ice place, surprisingly not super busy at all. They got in the line; getting to the counter they all ordered and paid. Jon and David went to find a place to sit as Brock and Craig waited for their shaved ice.  
“This is fun. Thanks for getting me to come.” Craig said towards Brock; the other man smiled.  
“Not a problem. Oh ya, we are meeting some people here. Hopefully, they will show up.”  
“Alright.” Craig shrugged as a man handed them four shaved ices cones. Taking them the two headed towards the table were David and Jon were.

Eating the cold treat the three laughed as David got a brain freezes three times in a row.  
“You idiot. Eat slower.” Craig chuckled up, as the Irishman glared at him.  
“Hey what’s up fucker?” Craig stopped laughing when he heard that voice. Turning he saw Tyler and Tyler saw him. Craig went to stand up and leave; he couldn’t be around Tyler no matter how much he wanted to be. Before Craig could stand Brock grabbed his wrist and looked at him. Craig knew he wasn’t going anywhere.

Craig was stuck in the back of the group with Tyler, the one person he didn’t want to be with at all. Craig kept his distance from the taller male; Lord knows if other people from school were here. Tyler didn’t try to start a conversation with Craig; instead chose to look around as they walked. They rode a few rides, checked out some stores, and watched a few of the street actors. It was night not now and Craig had heard that the fireworks shows was something to die for. So he wasn’t going to leave without seeing it. Everyone in the park seemed to rush towards the lake where the show would be held. Craig started to be pulled by the crowd; however, a strong hand pulled him back. With the street lights, he saw it was Tyler; the other group members had already rushed off towards the lake front.   
“Thanks,” Craig said as he and Tyler moved with the crowd. Getting to the lake they couldn’t find their group. Instead, they choose a spot in a corner, fewer people were there. As they waited for the show to start Tyler looked towards Craig.  
“I’m sorry for the way I treated you. You were never a toy to me Craig. I really do care for you.” Craig looked at Tyler biting his lips.  
“I forgive you Tyler; however you’re still in a relations-” Tyler cut Craig off with a short kiss on his lips.  
“I broke up with Kelly. I miss you, Craig. Even if you don’t want to be together as a boyfriend. I still want you as a friend.” Craig quickly pulled Tyler down to him again kissing him. Pulling away they were both smiling.  
“I will make it up to you in every way,” Tyler spoke simply happy that Craig had taken him back.  
“You could make it up to me later tonight. My parents are out of town.”

That next morning Craig really didn't expect to find Tyler beside him. That last night he simply started to loop again and this time he wouldn’t be strong enough to get out of it. However opening his eyes he saw Tyer's sleeping form beside him. Craig smiled as he wrapped his arms Tyler and snuggled into his back. Tyler had stayed the night; he didn’t leave when the sun came up and Craig couldn’t be happier.  
“Thank you for staying,” Craig whisper hoping not to wake Tyler up, however when he got a reply he knew he failed.  
“I will always stay by your side, Craig.”


End file.
